Show Me Your Poker Face
by mosxyo
Summary: Antics and issues during Lily and James' last year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by two songs by Sarah Brightman – Harem and Arabian Nights. Once you get through the second chapter, you'll understand why.

Show Me Your Poker Face

MomoYome

---Prologue

I love my family; I love my mother, my father, my sister. I wouldn't change anything about them. The one thing I do not like though is myself. I don't include myself in the 'family' because I'm somewhat different, but then again, you probably knew that already. There were times, like in any child's life, where you get fed up with your parents and throw tantrums. I was that kind of child, a brat, a downright little monster to them. Not to say I did not have my reasons, I did. They were all pretty good reasons, for a child.

I had lived in and about the British Isles my whole life, minus the first two years of my life where I had been in Bombay. I was born there, but I remember next to nothing of it. But I remember Britain; it was home to me, a comfortable place. Despite how many times my family would move, I had the familiarity of the British landscape to comfort me.

That went up and changed on me when I came home from school and found my mother on the floor packing up the china closet. "Sudan!" She said, raising her arms, trying to appear happy about the move in order to comfort me. "Next week, you'll need to start packing right away," The threat of moving to some awful place had always loomed over my head, but I didn't think that it could actually happen. For six years my father had been transferred locally, Scotland, Ireland, England, never some obscure place that I probably couldn't even locate on a map.

"You hear the news?" Petunia sneered at me as we crossed on the stairs. Like it was my fault. She was like that; the few friends I had growing up had told me she was jealous of me. I looked nothing like the family; it was like the stork had dropped me on my parents' doorstep in India. But there was no possibility of that since I look full-blood white girl. Petunia had the misfortune to gain every bad gene my parents had to offer. She obviously put the blame on me for this, but I am in no way responsible for this considering I wasn't even born yet. Or even an idea.

I was an accident, or at least that's what I've put together in all the years I've eavesdropped on my parents' conversation. I've even read some of the letters my grandparents sent them. My maternal grandmother had sent a letter to my mother while she was pregnant with me asking how it had happened. It being me. Petunia has told me stories of when Mum first learned of me and how she and dad had conversations about grown-up stuff, like condoms and birth control and how both failed them and I turned up because of it.

Nice sister, I know. She reminds me constantly that I was a mistake, they only wanted Petunia. I try not to think about it though because I know that everyone has some sort of purpose in life. There was a reason why my parents had me; I just needed to find that reason. When I got my letter from Hogwarts in my eleventh year, my heart had been lifted out of a slump of misery. Sudan was nothing like England, it was far too hot for me. Hogwarts would allow me to return home to the marshes and patchy skies. I would have to deal with the harsh desert climate for three month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Oral Fixation

The Nubian Desert was harsh and cruel to her skin. Moisture was ripped from the pours of human flesh and caused miniature versions of the desert on the skin of everyone in the crowded marketplace. The winds had died after the sun reached the highest point in the sky, which allowed for commerce and trade to continue on as it had been before the dust storms.

Her hands were small and delicate, barely visible from underneath the layers that covered her feminine figure. It was her protection from the unforgiving sun and the stray sand particles that were still floating in the atmosphere. Not only was it her protection from the elements, but it was her protection from the prying eyes of the people making their purchases near the port city of Bur Sudan.

Gibberish soon flowed into phrases and words her ears knew as she drew closer to the hustle and bustle. The hour and minute hands on the watch that stuck to her skin read 3pm, the time agreed to meet. How long had it been since her eyes graced his face? A month? Four simple weeks of seven days made life unbearable since her lips last tasted his.

Her knees bumped against one another subconsciously in a matter of nervousness. No one had seen her like this, covered in black, her distinctive hair hidden behind a hood. She loved her hair, she loved the fact that it was different and her own. Hiding it was cruel to do; it yearned for the sun's rays to make it glow an even brighter red. Bright like the African sun behind a cloud of orange dust and yellow sand. A few wisps of curls crawled out from their place behind her ear. Her hand nudged the curls behind her ear again, brushing slightly over an earring she had placed in before she left her home.

He had to be here, it was three after three now and he was always punctual. Frantic green eyes searched out the crowd to find the most out of place person there. They all were the same to her. All were jabbering in a language she knew but did not know. Soon, she reassured herself. Her feet took her closer and her neck craned around to get a better idea of who was here.

"Aha," She whispered, looking down and picking up her shroud a bit as to not to trip. Her eyes had spotted a young man her age in a white polo shirt and beige khakis. His complexion was pale and un-tanned, unlike hers and the rest of the market visitors. She didn't want to call too much attention to herself, but she began to wave her arms in the air like a bird. That would have to do.

It did get his attention.

But the young man looked away momentarily, and then came back to her. Could it be? Impossible, Lily was flamboyantly dressed always; her red locks of hair flowed free and messily beautiful all over creation. "Oy! James!" The girl called, now motioning for him to come closer and out of the marketplace. How many girls in Sudan would yell his name? Just the one, Lily Evans. A smile played on his face as he jogged over to her and wrapped his arms around the ravishing beauty dressed head to toe in black. Her eyes though, they stood out like nothing else in the desert sands.

"I can't believe this is you!" He motioned to her attire. He could tell she was smiling despite the cloth covering her mouth. The eyes showed it all when she squinted a bit.

"Surprising, isn't it? We better get going though, before another sand storm hits…they are quite brutal," Lily shrugged and turned half-way around, her body facing the opposite direction of James, but her shoulders and head still faced him. "Come on! I have a car waiting!" Her eyes were lit with the fire again in his presence. James noticed for the first time her hand was outstretched to him, asking him to take it. Besides her eyes, it was the only thing of her body that was not covered in the horrible black fabric. Still though, he caught a glimpse or two of her wrists and found that she was still incredibly beautiful. How odd that just a little bit of skin could be so erotic to him.

"Why didn't you tell me," By the time he spoke, he had already taken her hand and had let her lead him down a network of dirt roads. "About all of this,"

"You don't find it a bit weird that I be dressed in something so un-Lily Evans?" Lily's head turned to his, her eyes expressing her question. James examined them for a moment before Lily turned her head again to face forward. Their eyes seemed to have lingered too long.

A car was parked not too far down a dirt road. "That's my father's driver. He let me use him today to pick you up," Her free hand pointed to the car parked out in the sun. It was black and caught the rays of the run and reflected them out in every which way. James had been in few cars and knew next to nothing about them, but his manly instinct told him that this was a very nice Muggle transportation vehicle.

"I do find it odd and out of character. I was expecting a seductive temptress in a white tank top and jeans cut off right below your cute little butt, but instead I get Mother Theresa gone gothic." James smiled at himself for his cunning remark. Damn, he thought, I am good, when he heard her snort slightly and chuckle. She guided him to the car and opened the door and all but shoved him inside. She followed him in and shut the door. The inside of the car was hot and stuffy, but not as bad as the climate outside.

"I can't as well go prancing around like that in an Arab market," Lily finally answered once they were settled inside the car. "And it's not so bad, it really does help with the sand," Lily said somewhat enthused. She bit her lip, then leaned into his ear and whispered for only him to hear: "But Mr. Potter, you may never know what my in-home wardrobe is like" James' face flushed slight red and smiled.

"How far till we get to your home?" James quickly changed the subject, remembering that he was in a car and he and Lily were not the only occupants. A man dressed in a rather nice suit was behind the steering wheel and was navigating the car over a series of bumpy roads.

"Soon enough," Lily replied, only seeming half interested in what he was saying now. Her eyes were looking out the tinted windows. "Call me kind of crazy, but there is something about sand that can be so pretty…"

Twenty minutes passed with Lily looking out her window, gazing at what seemed to be the same continuous scenery. The car ride was slightly bumpy, every three minutes or so they would hit either a pot hole or a rock.

"Look," Lily finally said. She was pointing out her window. James leaned over and saw what she was pointing at. It was a gated community that looked like it belonged in a posh neighborhood rather than the middle of the Nubian Desert. "Home sweet home," Lily mumbled. The car stopped in front of a large estate. Lily jumped out of the car and said "Chase me!"

He did chase her, but he wasn't as fast as her. She was strong and muscular. The outward appearance of her in normal attire would not let the fact known though. But James knew, and he knew that the muscle in her legs paid off when she outran him. "Open up Evans!" James beat on the door and smiled. She was a tease, but in a delightful way. "You don't want to leave the man you love out in the sun!"

"Goodness gracious, hold on!" Lily yelled back in a playful tone. "There is a purpose to everything, remember, and patience is a virtue you need to learn,"

Inside the home, Lily pulled her coverings off and kicked them aside. Her home was rather simple compared to James' in Glasgow, though not to say that Lily's home was meager.

"I am patient, mind you Miss Evans…" James said retiring his hands to his pockets. "You're a very lucky girl that I'm not bursting this door down and tearing off that black thing you've got on and ravaging your body like you deserve,"

"Who said I am still wearing it?" A voice from the other side said. Inside, Lily opened the door for him and smiled a bright smile, showing all of her pearly teeth. Blessed she was that she had no need for an orthodontist. In the place of the black outfit, Lily had on a white tank top and cut-off jean shorts. Just what James had wanted.

His breath caught in his mouth, surprised that underneath all that mass of fabric his angel was still there. "Come in, I should close the door so the neighbors don't get too jealous of you," What a cocky thing to say, James thought. It was his Lily, all his and no one else's. He'd love her just the same.

"Mine, mine," He mumbled to her kissing her nose, then her lips. He kissed her lips twice, once was not enough for him. After a month's absence, all he wanted was to make her his over and over again. "Where're your parents,"

"Dad's at work at the embassy and Mum went out to fix a well. A local village's well broke and they've no water," Lily's face frowned. She would have gone with her mother had James not been coming. "I'm sure they'll both be home much later," James grinned at this new development and decided to take advantage of it.

His lips nipped on her neck and grazed places that he once had put his mark. They were all gone now after a good thirty days without a touch. "You are frisky," Lily's hands went to his hair and surrendered for a few moments to him, but then pushed his head away from her neck. "You haven't seen me in a month and all you can think of it sex!" She smiled. Indeed, she was probably guilty of the same accusation, but she could have self-control. James on the other hand could not control himself well in her presence.

He did not know what to say to her except he looked around and gathered the sights of where Lily had been living when she wasn't at Hogwarts. It was big home, but it wasn't fancy in any sense of the word. But it felt like a home to James, unlike his own house. Hers was lived in and loved by three individuals, two of which he was itching to meet. Other men might shy away from the prospect of meeting the parental units of a girlfriend, but James thought the whole process was invigorating.

He could not wait to give Mrs. Evans a giant hug thanking her for bringing such a wonderful creature into the world.

"It's nothing like your place James, but it's home to me I guess,"

"It's wonderful Lily," He smiled genuinely and gave her another giant hug, this time lifting her feet off the floor. "Mine, mine," He said once more, imprinting the message into his head. His lips claimed every part of her face, causing the girl to giggle when he reached a well-known ticklish spot. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist so she wouldn't fall. Lily might have been slender, but she was no skinny-pickle, and James just loved that about her. She was so different from the rest of them, she didn't pay attention to the latest craze sweeping Hogwarts, and she did what was right for her.

"I am glad you approve then," She let go of him for a moment with one hand and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, you know how long it took for me to get it straight!" James mocked an upset voice.

"James, you hair was already messy," Lily replaced her arm around his neck and leaned back a bit and looked into his eyes. "Got a bit sunburned I see, now you've got some color in ya," A wink was all she gave after the comment.

"Or it could be just a bit of a blush from the way you are pressed against me,"

"Boys," Her head shook and a smile brushed her face. "I take it you've remained celibate since the end of last term?"

"Maybe my dear…" A sly grin sprung onto his face, but Lily saw right past it. His eyes told the truth that he had not taken matters into his own hands. Her face flushed at her own innuendo. "What's this," His hand caresses her face where her blush had sprouted. "Could you be having thoughts that seventeen year old girls should not be having?"

"Shush you," She controlled her blush and tapped his lips with a single finger. "I am a proper British lady and would never be caught thinking such naughty thoughts." She concluded her sentence with a 'humff' like noise to make emphasis.

"Proper British lady? May I remind you that you are wearing next to nothing and we are not in a British possession," His grin was almost sickeningly sexy. James Potter was too much at time, he knew just how to take her innermost desires and surface them poignantly. He kissed her lips after hearing no response from her. He was just playing with her. "You are a proper lady all you want, but when it's just you and me I don't want you being proper," His lips brushed her ears and the delicate contact made Lily swoon.

"Take me to bed, James," He smiled at that, then scooped her up in his arms, cradling her close to his body.

"Only because you asked….where's your room?"

"Up the stairs to the right," Lily told him in an eager manner.

James followed her directions and found the door to her room was slightly open. Thanking his lucky stars that he didn't drop her while pushing the door ajar, he entered her cozy room. The bed was pushed against a wall under an open window; he did not really care to notice any of Lily's things that decorated her floor space or walls. His complete focus was on her, the girl that taunted him pleasurably each night in his many dreams.

He delicately placed her on top of her sheets and quickly closed her window which engulfed the room in darkness. Only a month had passed since the first time they did this. The first time he did not get a chance to see and study her body, this time it seemed he wouldn't be able to see much of her either. "I wish I could really see you in the light…" He whispered to her, finding her face only thanks to the small amount of light that seeped through from the small cracks where the shade did not cover. "Because you are so beautiful,"

"I love you James," She nuzzled into his hand and reached above her to find his strong jaw and touch it with the tips of each of her five fingers.

"I love you too," It felt delicious to say those words and not be afraid that she wouldn't feel the same. She certainly did feel the same for him! They did not move much in the following seconds; it was only their second time being intimate. Even with the lights almost all gone from the room, Lily felt her body turn red hot from James' prying eyes. She was still trying to wrap her head around him wanting a relationship with her, let alone him _wanting_ her.

Just being alone with her, his hips laying in-between her legs made him want to loose it all and fall overboard. Even with his boxers and Khakis and her own jean shorts, every movement either one made sent an icy but hot vibe into their systems. He had waited long enough for her to do something…so he touched her gently on the chest, cupping her left breast tentatively. She liked that, her groans and the sound the pillows made when her head pushed back told him all he needed to know. A few swift and skillful motions with his hands had Lily clawing at his shoulders.

She really was starved for physical attention. James was going to fix that though, he was going to make sure that whatever she wanted, she's get. The soft motions of his hands simply didn't do for James. Only a fraction of a second later did he yank her tank top off. Shortly after he found the clasp to her bra, her breasts were free from confinement and free for him to touch.

Nothing in life was like this for Lily. It all came in blurs of pleasure, of James. She loved his hands on her in private places no one, including herself, has ever touched. Her body belonged to him now and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her only wish was that she could have his body to make him feel just as good as he made her feel. She purred when his lips took her nipple and gently toyed with the sensitive tip. "James," His name came from her mouth so naturally, so eloquently.

This was even more encouragement for him to continue on. But instead of feeding into her love of having her nipple played with, he decided to tease her. His mouth let go of her breast's cherry tip and placed kisses down her abdomen, tracing an invisible line down her center to the very tip top of her shorts. The fabric was worn out and flimsy to the touch. The frays that had come loose from the fabric and some tickled James' lips. Unfastening the button was a breeze, as was pulling the zipper down. The hard part came to actually removing the shorts. Summer heat had made them stick to her body like a second skin and it took Lily lifting her hips high up off the bed for James to remove them entirely. The article of clothing made its way casually to the floor.

James resumed his kisses all the way up her one leg, causing Lily to stir into reality. "What're you doing?" She asked surprised when both his hands pushed her knees apart. "J-James….?" His mouth dipped into her and caused her quite a rouse. She had not experienced this on their first encounter making love, and he was eager to bring her to the edge this way. Once was nice, but Lily deserved it multiple times. His mouth worked into her, her hips bucked harshly against him. James was surprised at her overjoyed state and continued on, enjoying the lovely taste of her. It suited her perfectly…and it filled his heart with love that she would let him do this for her.

"You know you want it," James lifted away for a moment's breath and began to coax an orgasm out of her. After his words to her, he went back to his work determined to get her over the edge. He did everything he could with his tongue, deep into her, to the left, right, down, and then up to touch her where she felt the most pleasure. When he touched that spot, it did just what he wanted. Her body rattled and thrashed against the bed, James then took her in his arms and held her close to his body. His little seraph, limp in his arms from release. Quiet in his arm, the only noise to escape her was her heavy breaths.

"Where do you learn this stuff…?" Lily said, her voice seeming out of breath. She then pushed her head into his chest, almost shy of what just happened.

James had to smile. She was indeed more innocent then she often times let on. Seventeen and illiterate in these ways. Then and there he made a mental note to buy her a really great book that explained these things for her. "I've shared a room with Sirius for six years, he's a bit of a loud mouth," That explained it all to her. Sirius liked the girls.

"Right then,"

"Can you go again?" James asked, almost dreading the answer. By her voice, he had a feeling that she didn't have the energy to make love with him. He also wanted to kick himself for asking such a selfish question.

It was her that surprised him. James was fully prepared to dress her back up and tuck her away for a nap, but instead, Lily moved herself to on top of her partner. "How could I just leave you with this…" Her hips moved and she pushed her bare self onto his khakis, "when my parents meet you?"

Rather then let her take control, James moved them into their previous position. "I see what you mean," He made his want for her obvious by pushing himself onto her mimicking the motions he wanted to do so badly.

Within minutes Lily had removed every article of clothing on James' body. It left no barriers between them and without any more delay, he made them one. He felt so good to her; he complimented her so well inside that she wanted to feel this connected to him always. And then she felt him leave her, and then re-enter her. Over and over again he did these motions, sometimes not going in completely, others pushing so deep into her that she thought she might split in two. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, but mixed with the ecstasy he was bringing her made it all the worthwhile.

"You're beautiful on the inside," He said, kissing her forehead and then pulling her up to fit onto his body. Lily's body was so close to his, her nipples little spikes driving into his chest with every thrust of their bodies. That was it; James couldn't hold himself back any longer as he drove in one last thrust into her body and came.

"I'm sorry," James mumbled twenty minutes later. It didn't seem like twenty minutes to him, it seemed like an eternity. Once he finished, she didn't say a word to him. Her body was completely worn out and ached in places she didn't want to think about.

"Don't worry about it," She said in a tiered voice. James felt her hair brush on his chest, and then slowly it retracted. Lily was leaving her bed. "Really, don't," She tried to convince him with a faint smile. She dressed herself back up, but this time in a knee-length brown skirt and white collared shirt. It was another version of Lily he'd never seen before. He had no idea that the girl he loved was so versatile.

"You look nice," James sat up and smiled as he watched her try to smooth out any wrinkles in her skirt.

"My parents are a bit conservative," Lily clarified for him. "They wouldn't approve of what I was wearing earlier…" Her head shook as she picked the shorts up and folded them and tossed them into a pile of clothes. "…and they would definitely not put up with what we just did," She rocked her head to the right, then to the left.

James watched her move about the room. She was picking up his clothes, folding each piece. When she found his boxers, she held them up and took a good look at them in the light. She couldn't help but giggle at them. There wasn't anything funny about them, but the thought that she had torn them off his body made her laugh and shake her head. "Get dressed, I'll make you something to eat," She left the room and winked.

Where is it going? I certainly don't…


End file.
